Austin Rosary: The Steeds of Time
by Colossus-of-Rhodes
Summary: Austin Rosary, the son of Zephyrus and his friends must retrieve the Steeds of Time, stolen by an unknown character. The first installation for "The Son of the West"
1. Chapter1

Note: _I don't own Percy Jackson or Camp Half-Blood. I just own my OCs._

Austin Rosary and The Steeds of Time is the first book for Austin of the West Wind

**Summary**

Austin is the son of Zephyrus, the god of west wind. He has been claimed by his father but now he had been accused of stealing Khronos's Steeds of Time (not Kronos, the Titan god of time).

**Full Version**

_Silence... oh maybe too silent..._  
"Huh! What!" I shouted  
Then a boy next to me said "Relax, dude... and who are you anyway, I'm Felix, Felix Celebrity"  
"I am Austin, Austin Rosary" I said "Why am I here?"  
"We are here because -" Felix was cut off by a girl beside him  
The girl said "Because, the monsters chased the demigods, ring any bells?"  
_What the heck is a demigod?_  
The girl seemed to read my mind "A demigod is a hero who is born from a union with a deity and a human"  
"There are no such thing as gods" I said  
The girl looked at me sharply like tsumani "I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Bynathia and yes there are gods"  
So, we arrived at the  
We arrived at a place called Camp Half-Blood. I could see a pine tree and some cabins from a distance.  
A man that looked like half human and half horse appeared and said "Ya'll will be sent to Hermes cabin, I'm Chiron, the activities director"  
Wow and wait strawberry fields?  
A Girl called Katie Gardner said "Hi, I'm Katie, you must be from Phoenix"  
"I'm the son of Clymene, the goddess of fame" Felix said "Is there a cabin for me?"  
"Sure! The Clymene cabin, there are five campers there...and..um...go left from Demeter Cabin to there"  
"Fine... See ya all later"  
I stammered "I...I am..ah...the..son..of Zephyrus!"  
Katie frowned "There are no Theoi Anemoi cabins, Sorry" (Theoi means God and Anemoi means winds)  
Alyssa interrupted "You can stay in Hecate Cabin"  
Katie screamed "What! He can't stay in Hecate's Cabin, he would turn into a tree!"  
Alyssa said "Then, Psamathe cabin? . Besides the goddess is inactive" (Psamathe is the nymph or goddess of beaches and sand)"  
Katie said "Fine!"  
I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but I think Alyssa is Triton's daughter.  
Psamathe cabin is made of sand! The bed is comfy.  
_**At the Dining Hall,**_  
I was at one of tables and the Ares campers called me Sand-head. Fortunately, i was joined by two girls who were the daughters of Proteus.  
Then, a man with white wings and green robe shimmered into existence. With a whisk of his hand, he created eight dining tables and eight cabins.  
The man is my dad! There were murmurs of campers saying if it was Zephyrus.  
Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena glanced at me with a glance that says _I-know-it's-your-father_.  
The man came next to me looking at me with his green sparkling eyes and said "Camper, see here that this is my son, Austin Rosary." The camp looked at me with their big wide eyes (but does every campers have their eyes magnified?)  
He touched my head. There was a faint glow on my head. There was a faint aroma of jasmine and roses filling the room. After I was claimed, I started to feel dizzy and passed out. I had a dream...  
"Where are my Steeds of TIME!" a man with silver robes with a globe full of stars shouted to another man with a business suit  
"I...I" The man stuttered then he regained his composure "I do not know Chronos!"  
"Fine!, If you do not give me back my steeds, the entire Pantheon shall be ruined!" the guy called Chronos sped away into the darkness

* * *

**Sorry, that it ended in a Cliff-HANGER. Wait for more!**  
=)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: As you know, I don't own PJO or Pop Culture references here.**_

Chapter Two -

_Sleep, the best thing in my life…_

**In Zephyrus Cabin**

"Hey!" I shouted. I saw Alyssa and Felix trying to feed me ambrosia and nectar.  
"What is that stuff!" I said looking at them but it tasted sweet and sort of sugary  
"Relax Austin, this here is the Ambrosia" Felix explained  
"The Fruit and Coconut dish?" I asked  
"Sort of….."  
"I don't like coconut dishes"  
"_Come on Felix!_ Don't you know anything mythological‼" Alyssa glared at Felix  
"What just happened last night?" I asked "I haven't finished my diet coke"  
"Forget about the diet coke" she said "There's something very urgent. People are thinking that you are the one who stole the Steeds of Time"  
"Those horses in God of War?" Felix asked again  
Alyssa exasperated "FELIX CELEBRITY!"  
Felix whimpered.  
"Your last name is Celebrity?" I asked  
He was throwing daggers at me "Yeah, it is"  
After an hour of talking about all those gods, battles and Hercules. They went back and I came along looking around. I haven't looked around since I passed out. I saw this huge ship of something. Then I saw….  
"Gotcha‼!" a boy jumped from behind  
"Whoa‼!" I yelled  
"Scared ya!" he said  
"Nope, definitely not." I said  
"I am Malcolm, the son of Athena" he said  
"I thought Athena was a virgin goddess" I said. I hope Athena won't send her owls to kill me  
"We are born from her head whenever she falls in love with a man" he explained  
I went to the Pegasi stables where I was greeted by a girl who was feeding the Pegasi. She is blond with braids. Her eyes make her look childish and innocent.  
"Don't startle the Pegasi" she whispered  
"Sorry" I whispered "I am Austin"  
"Austin, the son of Apollo or the rumored son of Zephyr"  
_Why is everyone mistaking me with that son of Apollo!  
_"The rumored" I said.  
She looked at me as if I was the most powerful being who had stolen a lightning bolt. _But_ t_hat wasn't me that was Luke Castellan_.  
She said "Oh, It's pleasurable to meet you. I am Aura, Aura Young"  
"So, You must the one, Felix talked about!" I said  
She turned away, with a tint of red on her face.  
"Can I get one of them?"  
"I don't know much about these horses. I did feed them after the daughter of Aphrodite; Silena died"  
_Yo! Another one of our relatives! _I heard one of those horses speak in my mind.  
_No, No, No! I am not your relative. _I told them in my mind  
"Austin, Are you okay?" she asked me.  
"I'm fine." I reassured her.  
_Your half brother is a Pegasi! _One of the horses told me  
_And who is he? _I asked  
_Arion! The Immortal Horse! Yo, Porkpie, did you remember his autograph!_  
_Oh Yeah! _A fat Pegasi named Porkpie said_**  
**_"Excuse me" I asked Aura "Are these horses crazy or something"  
"No...Why is that?" she asked _**  
**_

Then, Felix ran up to me. "Hey! We are calling counselors to come and discuss about the disappearance of Khronos' steeds of time"  
Aura said "We'll be right up"  
Felix flustered "Yeah, yeah, bye" He sped up.  
I asked "Where are we going?"  
We were going to the Rec Room (A/N same as it was in TTC). There were a lot of demigod counselors from the Olympians and from the minor gods like Iris, Pothus, Eros and more. I can't believe we are all a one twisted family!  
_Ahem, back to the story_.  
"Mr. Rosaries…." Dionysus started  
"It's _Austin Rosary_" I told him.  
Annabeth came up to me and whispered to me something about that Mr. D or _the Wine Dude_ (Don't say I call him that) always calls her Annie Bell and Percy Jackson, Peter Jackson.  
"See that this, Rachel Elizabeth Dare that read out a prophecy that—" Dionysus kept talking  
_**Dramatic Scene**_  
Rachel came in with her eyes glowing and spoke out with a big-scary-voice

_**The God of Hails shall steal  
Wind, Youth, Fame and Depths must save the Stolen  
Before Time ends this world**_

**_ End Dramatic Scene _**

*sigh* _I hate Pre-Apocalypse warnings!_  
"That is what I am talking about." Dionysus said trying hiding his fear "Yes, Yes"  
He muttered something about crazy Oracles scaring him for past 500 years.  
"Excuse me…." a boy from Hephaestus said "Then why do you call us here!"  
"Leo does have a point" a girl from Brontes cabin said "I am bored!"  
I felt stupid, who shouldn't? We are still drinking Diet Coke and sleepy…..  
And I went into another dream.  
"Great Zeus, these horses will do –" someone with snowy wings said until  
"AUSTIN ROSARY‼‼" Piper shouted  
" snowy wings and sleepy horses" I muttered  
"The meeting's over" she said  
"Yes, I know" I told her  
_**Piper has been going on dumb flings with numerous boys 'cause Jason Grace had dumped her and went off with Reyna. Sad isn't it?**_

She looked at me since I missed everything.  
"The Council decided that you, Aura, Alyssa and Felix should go"  
"What‼‼!" I screamed  
"That's a reassuring scream" she said sarcastically  
"Has Dionysus gone drinking his own wine‼‼"  
"But Darren said you are –"  
"No! That's not true‼!" I shouted "And who's Darren anyway"  
She rose her eyebrow "You don't remember Darren Augstakais, do you? HE'S THE SON OF THALLO!"  
"Thallo, in the goddess of –"  
"Whatever, the fact is that Zeus is blaming on a demigod son of a god of winds"  
"What do you mean!" I said  
"'Cause you are the only wind demigod in this existence"  
_I growled._  
Pandaisia, the nymph of rich banquets told me to prepare for the quest and I packed the essentials, Nintendo DS, IPhone, IPad, and IPod. So the next day…._  
_"Since when are Nintendo DS, I-Phone, I-Pod and I-Pad essential when we are out" Aura exaperated  
"When we are away from civilization" I told her  
She grunted and came back with her bag pack.  
"See, these are essentials"_  
_**Since when are Justin Beiber's My World 2.0 is an essential. **  
"Don't want to burst your bubble Aura but when is Justin Beiber's song essential?"  
She gave me a smile and said "For entertainment of course"  
I stared at her. "And you said I do not have essentials for the quest!"  
She looked at me "Hello! I said it's for entertainment"  
"I-Phone games are one of the entertainment. Not to mention Facebook games!"  
"No, Justin Beiber's My World 2.0 is so not for the quest"  
"Well you better start explaining why you brought DS, Iphone, Ipad and Ipod all in one time?"  
"I uhh...I" I stammered  
"I was right!" she squealed and giggled "I won"  
"Alright! Fine"  
I muttered about Felix x Aura thing.  
She glanced at me "What did you just say?"  
"I uh...you know" I stammered  
"Fine, Fine" she said  
_Let's not mention that the nightmare would be on..._  
"Hey! Austin!" Alyssa shouted "Edgar will be waiting for us"  
_**Edgar? He must be that guy from Nemesis Cabin or that guy from the Iris Cabin**_

"Which Edgar?" I asked  
"The guy from Nemesis Cabin"  
"Yo!" Edgar came up to us and pulled us telekinetically into the car  
Alyssa closed her eyes when Edgar drove. I find that odd because Edgar drives very slowly. Felix is impatient and asked Edgar to drive faster. Then we were attacked by a Dragon and a giant.  
"Tityos destroy the half-bloods‼‼" the giant shouted  
_Dungeons and Dragons...Great Idea but wait which one is the dungeon or are we going to be the dungeon with the dragon eating us to bits._  
The Serpent hissed as it lunged into our car.  
"EDGAR‼‼‼" Alyssa screamed….

{Review but not flames}


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuation of Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Edgar turned the car to another lane. We bumped across plants, bottles and trashcans. The serpent and Tityos followed us. We got out of the car and readied with our weapons. My wind sword could use a stretch too. I gripped the sword as Tityos and the serpent came near us. The serpent hissed and darted toward …..Me!

"RUN‼‼‼" Alyssa screamed and her ocean dagger plunged into the body of the serpent.  
I dodged out of the way. I slashed Tityos's metal feet. It did a minor damage but I controlled the air in his body (which keeps the giant attached) and removed it.  
Aura fired her flower shurikens at the serpent which bled dark-green gooey blood. After dozens of shorts, Alyssa slashed through the serpent then it exploded into flames.  
Tityos shouted "Tityos destroy half-bloods‼‼ Prepare to meet the power of Tityos‼‼"  
Edgar took out his Divine Justice Rapier and sliced through Tityos but Tityos in his last act shoved Edgar away to a building. Tityos easily repaired himself by absorbing cars in the section. Talk about traffic, he is traffic himself!

"Tityos, more powerful‼‼" he shouted  
"Ah‼‼ Man!" I groaned  
"Tityos is not the real Tityos" Alyssa said "He's just a –" Her explanation was interrupted by Tityos who lunged himself into Aura and Felix. Felix used his battleaxe to gash the Giant's foot. Fortunately, the foot was cut.  
"Austin! Get Edgar out of there!" Alyssa yelled  
_Edgar? Oh Gods, I forgot all about Edgar!  
_I sprinted across the street pulling Edgar away from the falling body of Tityos. Edgar was unconscious and almost lifeless.  
"Austin?" Edgar stammered  
"Don't worry, I'll get nectar and ambrosia"  
As I went for the bottle of nectar, he touched my hand "NO TIME! Use my rapier and slash through the monster's torso, It'll disable its spark.

I took the rapier (it is made of Cocytian Iron so it can disable or freeze objects) and leaped, jumping higher until I reached the Giant's torso and disabled the giant shocking him. The cars returned back to their normal place.  
Aura and Felix were trying to heal Edgar but it was no use.  
Edgar told us "Go…..I will be alright." He tried to smile.  
I gave a blessing "May you be in the Isle of the Blest"  
Edgar's eyes went shut, never opening again.  
Aura was trying not to sob. Alyssa looked at him sorrowfully. Me and Felix could do nothing stare.  
A Rainbow shimmered into existence with an image of Percy on it.

"How did it go?" he asked, he could see Aura and Alyssa tearing up. He looked at me "What happened?"  
"Edgar died…" I said "It's my entire fault"  
"How is it your fault?"  
"I'll explain later….." I disconnected  
"It's been a long day…." Felix groaned "Edgar drove very far, we are near my house"  
"Are we going to meet Mr. Celebrity" Aura asked, Felix stared at her "No offense"  
He smiled and Aura blushed.  
"I thought they were leaning in for a kiss" Alyssa told me  
"Is your father a—" I asked  
"He's sort of a multi-careerist"  
"That meant why Clymene likes him"  
"And because he can see through the Mist"  
A voice in my head (a feminine) told me that "Felix is actually a demi-titan"  
I asked back "And why is that?"  
It told me back that "Clymene is the Greek Titan Goddess and the Handmaiden of Hera"  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Rhodos, the goddess of roses" It said "I am sent by Elder Zephyrus to protect you on your quest"

Author's Note: I had recently figured out that Rhodos means Roses. I think there is no such goddess as Rhodos, only a nymph.  
We arrived at Felix's home, a mansion.  
"Impressive architectural designs" Alyssa commented  
_Annabeth would go squealing at the mansion._

The mansion is white with blue crystals decorated on the veranda. The garden is colorful full of flowers. In the center of the garden has statues of 12 Olympians and on the sides are twelve minor gods – Hebe, Janus, Nemesis, Morpheus, Hypnos, Clymene, Pomona, Hades (though Hades is not the minor god), Hestia and Zephyrus. My father and Aura's mother are on the other side along with Nemesis, Janus, Hypnos and Morpheus.  
Alyssa grunted. It's obvious that there wasn't Triton on one of the twelve minors.  
"No Triton" Felix smirked "Wait till, you get into the Swimming Pool"  
She pulled Felix to the swimming pool. "Where is it?"  
Aura and I followed them. The swimming pool is almost large as the swimming pool. It's filled with Sea gods: Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, Palaemon, Phorcys and other seven gods. Alyssa practically had done something would never have thought…squealing.  
"That's so awesome Felix!"  
"Alright, let's go to Mr. Achilles Celebrity"  
"How did you know his first name?"  
"A Greek Codes on the wall"  
We walked around, we found Mr. Celebrity room and went in.  
"Who disturbed m—" he boomed "Oh! Felix!" He ran and hugged his son and _us.  
"_Dad! These are my friends, Aura, Austin and Alyssa"

Mr. Celebrity looked at Aura "Is this girl your crush?"  
"No! That's not true!" Felix protested  
Aura didn't say much of anything.  
Mr. Celebrity looked at Aura to Felix and looking at Aura again and raises his eyebrows.  
Felix broke the silence "As I was saying, we need to head for…..Where Austin?"  
I told him "The Prophecy just said _**The God of Hails shall steal  
Wind, Youth, Fame and Depths must save the Stolen  
Before Time ends this world"**_

I prayed to my dad "Please dad, Can you give us the location of the thief?"  
Suddenly, the wind whispered Hawaii, Hawaii….  
I yelled "HAWAII‼‼‼‼‼!" The entire room was silent

"I….I" I stammered "I mean we need to go to Hawaii"  
Alyssa looked at me, her eyes gleamed. "Ok, we'll go with a jet but it will take three days"  
"Not anymore" Mr. Celebrity said "Felix, you can take the Module 7 Metro"  
"Sweet" Felix yelled  
"With a personal pilot of course"  
Felix groaned. "Can I take Donald?"  
"Sorry, son but Donald is on a task at hand" Mr. Celebrity said "However, you can take Richard"  
"Okay, fine" Felix said "Guys, Follow me"  
"Where are we going exactly?" I asked  
He grinned "To the Airplane section"  
Mr. Celebrity had called his private driver to bring us to the Airport.  
We followed the driver but he sent us into a trap‼‼  
The Man transformed at once, he became a man with thick metallic skin with spikes growing at the back, and he looked like Dead-man.  
Alyssa screamed with the top of her voice. We ran for the exit but it was closed by another Giant.

The first giant tried to ram into us. Felix and Aura were thrown away but saved by my wind powers. Alyssa and her ocean dagger (Okeanothallis – The Ocean Blossom) went straight into the monster's body. My wind sword slashed the second giant. It made a small cut on his feet. Felix's battleaxe managed to give the first giant enough damage.

"Use my rapier" the voice called out  
"Edgar?" I replied back  
"Use my rapier" the voice said, as it dissolved and nothing was heard

_**"AUSTIN**__**‼‼‼‼‼**__**" **_Alyssa shouted as she was trying attack.  
At that time – I know it's not a good time – I took out Edgar's Divine Justice Rapier. It looks sleek and smooth like a newly forged sword. I ran and slashed the Giant. The sword is light but made a heavy damage to the Giant.  
"Kakos burst flames" the first giant who seems to be Kakos (the first giant is the driver)  
Kakos created fire and blasted at Alyssa who –luckily—dodged. I swung Edgar's rapier into Kakos's torso, disabling him. He then burst into flames.  
"Damysos must flee" another giant shouted. He hit his head with a pole and fell asleep.  
The giant who calls himself Damysos woke up, his circuits were rewired making him forgot about his past.  
"Damysos don't know you" he said as he pointed to Aura.  
Aura made up a lie and said "It's me, nymph Persia. I am your best buddy around here"  
I whispered "Aura is that the best lie you can come up with?"  
Damysos looked at me angrily and asked me "The one with the sword, who are you?"  
I made up a lie "I am Hydaspes, these two are Deino, the Naiad nymph and Asopos, the river spirit"  
Damysos smiled at us "Yea, and Damysos like friends. Friends good and Monsters bad‼‼"  
Alyssa looked up on her Lexicon and found Damysos, the swiftest of all Giants.  
She smiled and asked "Can you get us to Hawaii?"  
Damysos said "Yes, Yes, Damysos would do anything for best buddies" as he carried us on his back.

He could run so fast that all I could see were blurry. The strange thing is that none of us felt sick as if we were against the motion barrier. I suddenly realized that I could take to Rhodos.  
I called her in my mind "Hey! Rhodos"  
"Hello, dear" a voice said as a girl carrying rose shimmered into existence.  
"Where are we now?" I asked  
"I can't say" she said "I think we are in Portland, we still have miles to go to Hawaii"  
"Okay, thanks" I said and I cut off the line

Alyssa and the others looked at me.  
Later, Damysos stopped and we all fall down.  
"Damysos is happy to help friends" Damysos said  
"Thank you" Alyssa said trying hard not to smile.  
The wind started to blow from the east and suddenly, a man with a sickle and brown robe appeared.  
"I am Eurus, the god of the east wind" the man introduced  
"Damysos felt happy" Damysos told Aura "Persia happy?"  
"Enough with the sappy sitcoms, Damysos" Eurus stared at Damysos "You are invited to come to Mt. Olympus‼"  
"Damysos happy‼‼ Are Hydaspes, Deino, Persia and Asopos happy?" Damysos yelled with happiness  
"Yeah‼!" Aura said  
"I'll help you" Eurus said as harsh east wind was replaced by gentle west wind.  
"Brother" My dad said "We will go together"  
"Alright! Fine‼" Eurus yelled.  
We walked along the road to Honolulu where we saw hailstones along the road.  
"Weird" I said "It's in the middle of summer"  
"It's probably just a freak storm" Felix said "Let just –"  
"Wait!" Alyssa shouted "The prophecy!"  
_**The God of Hails shall steal….**__**  
**_"That line in the prophecy may mean that we are close!" Aura exclaimed.  
Another Iris Message shimmered with the image of Julie Dixon, the daughter of goddess Erythea.  
"Dionysus got a warning that Khronos will destroy the world in two days" she said  
"We won't reach the god of hails in time" Aura cried out  
"Whatever it is, you guys better hurry" Julie said  
Static

And that was my call with Julie Dixon.  
We waded in a stream. I heard something hissed. I turned around and saw two red eyes in the stream.  
"Whoa, what is that" I yelled.  
The others turned around but saw nothing, the eyes have disappeared.  
"Is the humidity frying your brain?" Alyssa asked sarcastically.  
"Seriously! I saw it" I told her  
"You see that there is absolutely nothing here"  
"No! There were eyes looking at me"  
I sighed, we just kept wading. Aura and Felix were talking about movies and cartoon. I kept looking the two eyes. Then, I heard _HISSSS_

Alyssa reminded me and glared at me "Oh for Tartarus's sake, there are no two red eyed mons—".  
She was pulled down to the bottom of the stream and was screaming.  
"Help‼‼" she screamed  
"We're coming‼‼‼" I shouted as Alyssa started to sink into the bottom of the riverbed.  
I suddenly realized something "Alyssa, the stream water!"  
"Got it" she said then started to created whips of water around herself. Her hands started to whip the hands or body.  
Aura and her nunchaku dove underwater to attack the _thing-that-is-attack-Alyssa. _  
Next thing I heard was a deafening scream from Aura.  
"Aura‼‼‼" Felix screamed and he too dove underwater and what did I do?  
Answer: Nothing  
I could not do anything but stare at the situation.  
Felix started to pull something up something like Cthulhu (big-ugly-and-scary-octopus-god).  
Felix stared at me gaping "What are you doing‼‼ Help us!"  
I ran to them suddenly I heard a _zing _something like from an arrow.  
"The whips aren't working!" Alyssa screamed and so did Aura; they were both sinking into the riverbed.  
Another _swoosh_ came. They were a group of girls which I noticed in one of the cabins. All of them were wearing silvery white parkas and jeans. Each of them radiates the white aura like the moon. The older hunter who is almost same as my age stepped out. Behind her was a girl whose eyes shone like blue moons, she may be about twelve.  
"No need, permission granted" the younger girl said  
With a blink of an eye, silver arrows rained down, two or three may have struck the creature. The creature roared underneath the riverbed while Alyssa and Aura have escaped from the grasps.  
We all fall down, wet, tired and frightened.  
The older girl with freckles and grey jacket lend me a hand (literally).  
"I am Thalia, I rather not tell my last name" I said  
"Why?" I asked  
"Whatever" she turned her gaze "You must Austin Rosary"  
"Yeah"  
"How touching" a voice boomed from the riverbed "It has been awhile ARTEMIS!"  
A hand sprouted from the riverbed then the whole body rose up. He looks like a man who has muscular body. "Remember Alcyoneus?"  
"How could I not forget" the younger girl said with angry voice.  
The giant grinned and transformed into a giant falcon.  
"You are much as attractive as ever" the falcon said  
"Don't even mention it" the girl said frowning  
"Hey Airgear" the giant said as he threw a metal discus. The discus came into our way. I used my Aerokinesis (A/N that means controlling air) to bend the discus to the monster's side.

"Oooff" the monster yelled out then he grinned evilly "You'll pay‼‼"  
"Austin, the wind shield" Thalia reminded  
"Got it…." I yelled  
Alcyoneus swooped and grabbed my neck with his talons. It's getting stiff, stiffer. I can't breathe. Aura led out a shriek of horror. My neck is starting to bleed. I started to see everything blue. I heard a dang… on Alcyoneus's armor plating. That was when he dropped me. I started to gasp for air with the copper-skinned girl by my side. Her hands glowed silvery white. When her hands touched my neck and my body, the pain started to fade until I was perfectly well.  
"Ughhh….." I groaned  
"Keep calm and hide" the girl said as she readied her bow "You have no power to fight in the battle"  
I was dazed all I could see was the girl, Felix, Aura, Alyssa and other girls. They all were fighting the giant. I could see the girl attacking with grace. I wonder if there was a sort of a Greek Martial Arts.  
I started to smell spring and flowery aroma. The west wind started to blow gently around me. I felt more energetic then before. I made cartwheels and slashed Alcyoneus with the divine rapier.  
The girl readied me and the others "On my mark, get set, Fire!"  
At the same time, all of us attacked Alcyoneus with our weapons which he burst into flames.  
The girl kicked the pieces of Alcyoneus. "That's the last of it".  
"Who are you girls?" I asked.  
The girl spoke "I am Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the moon". Her eyes shone like the blue moon. (Talk about the expression!). Her eyes are calm and soothing but also raging and terrifying. The terrifying part made me wince.  
"No need to be terrified" she said "You must have underestimated my powers with _my age_."  
"No, not like that" I protested.  
Felix came up to me. Next to him was Aura, limping. She seemed to be hurt after her leg got stuck with that birdbrain giant.  
I bent down where I summoned a cool west wind and an aroma of spring, jasmines and flowers. The fragrance and the west wind began to cool her wound. Instinctively, I used my wind powers and wrapped it like a bandage (though it's invisible). Alyssa and Thalia stared. Artemis wasn't surprised with it. She watched it intently. After a while, the scent of flowers began to dominate the forest. Aura's leg began to heal….._completely_.

"Thanks" she finally spoke "How did you do that"  
"My dad told me to"  
"Who is your dad?" Artemis asked  
"Zephyrus, the god of west wind" I replied  
"Okay" Artemis said "Zephyrus is a good man. He would have children in every 30 years. Though he has charms, he doesn't try to chase girls like my father is" She grinned and her hunters went along with her disappearing into the mists and fog of the forest. We continued, sweaty and dirty. I don't want to see anymore (A/N MY characters use I.M.s a lot don't they?)  
I wish Kelsey Fortune was here. (A/N she will appear in my rewritten version of Chapter 1) Well, Lets just say I've a crush on her. Whatever, I am serious bored at strolling through the forest and swamps.  
"Hey! More hailstones" someone said, that made me snap back to reality.  
"Hailstones don't appear here" I said "That's impossible"  
"What!" Aura protested "Nico liking an OC. Is that possible?" (A/N Poor Nico, he always gets paired up with OC, Thalia or Rachel. As far as I've read)  
"We better track the trail of hailstones" I said "I don't think they were laid here as a trap"  
"Why would you say that" Felix asked  
"No, Austin's right" Alyssa told Felix "Look at them, they were like dropped spontaneously"  
"Let's follow the trail" Aura told us.  
More Chapters Coming soon

R/R – I like constructive criticism!

P.S – Which pairs should I set up between Austin, Alyssa, Aura and Felix?  
*Ausra (Austin/Aura)  
*Austlyssa (Austin/Alyssa)  
*Felira (Felix/ Aura)  
*Felyssa (Felix/Alyssa)  
*Ausey (Austin/Kelsey)  
Don't just give me pairing ideas because the names are nice. I am trying to pair Felix up with Aura while Austin with Kelsey. Any OC ideas for Alyssa, add them in reviews!


End file.
